Our Story (A Senri Shiki and Zero Kiryu Love story)
by Tala Kirkland
Summary: Sorry I REALLY suck at summary's but its just at the title says a Senri Shiki and Zero Kiryu love story. Thats about it I hope you enjoy.
1. Our Story info

Name: Koizumi (small spring or fountain), Tora (Tiger) (last, first)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 5'3"

Birthday: June 3rd

Race: Vampire

Family: none their all dead

About: Like Zero her family was killed by a pureblood and she was the only one who survived but unlike Zero she accepts the fact that she's a vampire. Is a really good artist loves pocky and blasting her eardrums with music. Usually covers her room with her drawings of visions that she's had most of which come true. She rarely talks because no one would listen to her anyway. She's VERY introverted and would rather listen to the conversation than take part in it. She uses American Sign Language because her family would abuse her if she spoke or as like most cases sang. (Pretend all the people understand sign language) has a very bad temper and blindly hurts people when her anger overtakes her. She has earth powers sort of like Aido and Kain's. Is a master swords man and is very flexible. Her martial arts ability rivals even that of Haninozuka Mitskuni who is the best in the world. If she hurts a comrade on accident she will be tearing herself down for at least a week afterword. She puts up with the blood tablets pretty well and only drinks real blood when forced to. Her most prized possession is her best friends' locket that plays a melody that she has made up lyrics to watch?v=beGkGw_mClE that's the song.

Name: Yukiko Wintergreen Vertigo (first name means red child, like as in blood)

Age: looks 15

Gender: female

Height: 5'2

Family: never to be told

About: no one was ever told

She very talented in martial arts, she wields a gun like professional, can do many tricks like backflips, etc. plays the piano and when she does it it's almost like people are drawn to her cause of the sweet dark melody. She hates people cause of the fact of something that was in her past. Not a care in the world if she hurts someone cause of her past she was taught no mercy. Has a bad temper and will go very evil vampire and many times it will lead to destruction even a whole entire town. She is stubborn and will never let go of her past. The only thing that she has is a pocket watch in which it has a snowflake engraved on it. With the melody she never understands. She loves to sing. She loves going out in the night way past curfew and drinking blood but never really has she been caught.


	2. Our Story Chapter 1: Introductions

Tora's P.O.V.

I read the letter Kaien Cross sent me, it didn't give specifics, just told me to pack my bags and be ready by midnight. I rolled my eyes and put the paper down and packed what little I had. Around Midnight a limo pulled up to my little...well you can't call it a house...OK shelter. The driver got out and came up to me "Are you ready to go Koizumi-sama?" He asked politely. I nodded, grabbed my backpack and slipped into the limo. Immediately I noticed the presence of a pureblood vampire. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the limo I saw a girl she had bright white hair that traveled all the way down her back, in the dark you could just see the pink highlights on the tips. Her eyes were a light blue and she wore a black skirt and a black hoodie that covered one eye; by the look in her eyes i could tell not to mess with her. I gave her a slight bow and sat opposite her. The limo started moving and i readied myself for the long drive ahead. I put my head phones in and used my backpack as a pillow. My favorite song started and instead of singing along i used sign language. At home i wasn't allowed to speak if i did a severe beating would be given. I continued with my song unaware of the pure bloods eyes on me. After a while my hand signs started to slow and i couldn't keep up with the music. My eyes slid slowly closed and the sound of the engine lulled me to sleep.

When i woke up the limo had stopped and the pureblood was getting out. I sat up stretched and adjusted my pony-tail. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder i got out of the limo. I pulled my hood up to keep the sun out and watched as the limo drove away. There were a few moments of awkward silence before a short girl with short brown hair and big reddish eyes came up to us. "Ohayougozaimasu (good afternoon) are you Vertigo-san and Koizumi-san?" She asked with a big smile. We both nodded and stared at her in silence. "The Chairman will probably want to see you. This way please." I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and followed the girl. On our way towards the school we were stopped by another person. He was tall with shaggy silver hair and lavender eyes.

Yukikos P.O.V.

So we were stopped by a boy with shaggy silver hair and lavender eyes, he looked at us both with a lot of caution and as we pasted we both sensed what was happening to him and Tora smiled. Going through the halls girls smirked at our beauty and the boys were very close to drooling. When we came to the headmaster's office the girl was about to knock when a deep voice said to come in, we both followed her as the double doors opened. Standing by the window was a man with blond hair pulled up in a ponytail and with glasses; he turned around to greet us with smiling olive eyes. When we had all our paperwork done and we were accepted into the school he began to tell us the rules of the vampires I hated the rules since I was a hunter. I didn't really listen until when he got to the part in that there would be night guardians that knew of our existence I became interested, we both did. He told us were our dorms would be and were the night class was and we went on our way. We opened the doors and in the dark hall was the same boy that we saw earlier he was standing there as if expecting us to greet him this time I was the one to smile some of my fanged showed and that was my first warning to him. We went on our way to the night class dorms, the dorms seemed to be locked so Tora was the first to react doing an amazing flip over the wall and after a few seconds I followed not happy about following someone else.

Tora was already in the doors not waiting for anything or anyone I followed when I put my hand on the door I was regarded with the presence of many vampires and they knew I was here. I smiled but I didn't care and I let them know that and that I would not hesitate to kill them. Opening the door I walked in and made myself up the stairs, Tora was waiting right there "They don't seem so happy that we are here" She signed smiling," Then they should know who their messing with" I responded with a smirk. We made our selves to our dorms we stopped in the entrance we stared dumbfounded... we were going to have to share the room " I call the bed closest to the wall" that way I can put up my drawings" Tora uttered under her breath. I took the bed right next to the window, although it was a window it was covered with black drapes. I looked back to the room of how far I had come I opened the curtain the bright sun was intoxicating, I opened the window and went out to the balcony and flipped off of it. From inside Tora smiled and put headphones into her ears; laid on the bed with her favorite songs drumming into her ears and closed her eyes...

Tora's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music. As Angels by: Within Temptation came on I subconsciously started singing. Since my music was up so loud I didn't notice when someone walked into the room. They stood there and listened while I sang. After the song ended I opened my eyes and flinched. One of the vampires that had greeted us at the door stood there silently clapping. I studied him for a second. He had reddish hair and piercing blue eyes that had a bored look to them. He gestured for me to take my headphones out. Instead I paused the music. It was so loud he could probably hear the absence of it. "You have a beautiful singing voice Koizumi-san." He said. I nodded and signed "Thank you …" "Senri Shiki" He introduced himself. "Tora Koizumi." I signed back. "Why don't you talk Koizumi-san? I know you can." Shiki-san asked after a long silence. I sighed and gestured for him to sit. He sat on the bed next to me. I turned to look at him and raised my hands so he could see what I was saying "When I was younger let's just say my family wasn't the nicest to me I have the scars to prove it. But whenever I would talk or sing my family would beat me I have no idea why. But I learned not to talk and taught myself sign language so I wouldn't get hurt as much. They never let me out of the house; they were the human beings I'd ever known and I thought everybody was like that. When my family was killed by a pureblood I finally meet other people. When I wouldn't talk to them they assumed I was mute. So I grew up signing why stop now". I stopped and grabbed my backpack from the floor rummaging through it I found what I was looking for; my fingers wrapped around a box and pulled it out of the bag. I pulled two pieces of pocky out of the box and offered them to him he leaned over and bit down on them. I pulled two more pieces out and we sat in companionable silence for a while. Shiki-san checked the time and excused himself "it was nice getting to know you better Koizumi-san." He said giving you a small smile. "Please call me Tora and don't tell anyone I can talk I want to keep that a secret." I signed to him. He nodded in understanding. As the door closed Yukiko walked in from the balcony with a scowl on her face. "That boy!" She growled "He thinks he knows everything! He's such a jerk! I can't believe I have to do my first patrol with him! I'd rather die than be in the same room as his royal pain in the-" Yukiko's ranting was interrupted when the door opened and two vampires walked in. One was shorter and the typical Blond blue-eyed "hottie" (please note my sarcasm) while the other was tall like way tall with reddish orange hair and red eyes. The Blond was smiling stupidly. He bowed and grabbed Yukiko's hand placing a quick kiss on it before she pulled away glaring at him. "Ohayougozaimasu Vertigo-sama, I am Aido Hanabusa and this is my cousin Kain Akatasuki-'. I turned my music back on and ignored the rest of the conversation. When the two boys left, I turned to look at Yukiko who was fuming. Having nothing else to do I started unpacking my few belongings including my small collection of vampire weapons that belonged to the members of my family before they died. The first weapon I pulled out of my bag was a small dagger that had belonged to my oldest sister Maya she mostly used it as a mirror since she wasn't very interested in fighting. The next weapon I pulled out was my older brother Sasuke's; (yes I am using that name) Tonfas which he had practiced with daily. Sasuke was the nicest person in my family he refused to beat me and told me constantly how beautiful my voice was. Next was my Katana and my set of kunai. My twins Kunai and shuriken and my youngest sisters set of guns.


	3. Our Story Chapter 2: Patrol

Yukikos P.O. V.

I stared at the weapons with a flash of fear because many of them were used to kill my species. Tora kept on rummaging through the bag filled with deadly items, but I was staring to have hunger pains and with them a sudden thirst for blood. I ran out to the balcony and jumped off of it...searching...for anything...everything, when I found two girls from the day class wandering about. I walked towards them I could feel my eyes changing to red as i saw their blood flowing through their veins. Just as I was about to "attack" Tora appeared in front of me, holding me back. "What are you doing?" she whispered. My eyes widened slightly surprised that she was actually talking. " Eating" I replied simply." Well unless you want to get expelled or worse I suggest you go to your patrol with Zero" Tora said quietly. "I'm going to kill him, I hate him so much!" Tora just smiled "It's not funny!" I said. "Hn" she said as she left, leaving me alone to go on patrol with Zero...

: A few hours later:

It was night when I had given up the wild hide and look for Zero. Why did I even have to do patrol with him? I hated him in the first place! I was very tired even more than I should be ever since I came to this school, because I haven't drank blood for a week now. I lay down by a fountain that had a swan with water coming out from its beak. I was half asleep when someone called out " Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?!" I turned to see the one and only most annoying vampire in the world Hanabusa Aido, was directing his comment at me.

"My patrol partner is gone" I said flatly. I turned and walked away not wanting anything to do with this conversation. "Where are you going?!" Ruka (the snob) asked...well snobbishly. "Well I don't really want to talk to you" I responded. "You should be patrolling and not sleeping" She said. "And you should not be disturbing the one that keeps your secret safe". Nobody answered but you could feel the tension radiating from them. I smiled at myself, they were quiet. "Well sleeping doesn't help at all" Ruka mumbled. "Neither is your whining. Get back to class or I'll sick Zero on you." You said suddenly sensing the antisocial prefect close by and "I'd hurry if I were you he'll be here in 5...4...3...2...1-" your countdown was interrupted by Zero coming through the bushes and cocking his gun. "Get back to class vampires." he said spitting out the word as if it was poisonous 'What's with this guy he's got so many problems' I thought. 'Come to think of it so do I but that's not the point'

Tora's P.O.V.

My patrol went a bit better than Yukikos but not by much. Yuki would not shut up. It was Kaname this Kaname that. After a while I just wandered off and really I don't think she noticed. I tried finding Zero and Yukiko. Not much luck in that. Instead I put my head phones on and wandered around in the forest. I don't know how long i was out there but after a while I ran into someone literally bumped into them. I opened my eyes and saw that the blond haired blue eyed annoying and obsessive vampire i have ever meet. Aido grinned which I guess was supposed to be cute. "Konbanwa (Good Evening) Koizumi-san" "Konbanwa (Good Evening)" you signed back. Aido even after being marked the "boy genius" he was still getting the hang of sign language. Aido being Aido draped his arm over your shoulder. "So Koizumi-san do you know the way back to the school?" He grinned sheepishly before continuing "I'm a bit lost." I sighed, and gestured for him to follow me. When we got out of the forest we met Yukiko. She smirked " What did you two do in there?" she said looking at Aido, then turning to you said, " I didn't know you liked Aido." I sighed before signing to her "I don't. I ran into him while on patrol and he claimed he was lost so I led him out you happy." She nodded smirking like she didn't believe me. Mm hm whatever you say."

Yukiko's P.O.V.

"Who is going to believe that story? I might be new but i can smell trouble when it's near". I said. "I'm sorry if I was doing my job from now on I`ll just let Aido drain dayclass girls left and right." Tora signed. "Just remember 'doing your job' does not mean helping that obnoxious good for nothing troublesome not to mention completely and utterly annoying blue eyed vampire." I said glaring at Tora. "I was just helping is that so bad?" Tora signed annoyed. "Whatever. I mean we're getting nowhere and we still have to patrol. Tora do the rest of your job and lead the lost puppy to his mother." I said. "Fine" Tora mumbled turning to Aido. Aido (the idiot) smiled "I know my way back from here thank you I would have been lost without you." He grabbed Tora's hand and kissed it, I rolled my eyes. Aido pulled away from Tora's hand and sauntered off to the night dorms. I turned to Tora and saw her fighting a very slight blush. I sighed exasperated, and turned away "You go find Zero I'll do the rest of my patrol with Yuki." "Beware she'll talk your ear off" Tora said her voice was rough and quiet from neglect but held a certain beauty. My eyes widened she actually spoke. Wow today was weird.


	4. Our Story Chapter 3: Remebering

Tora's P.O.V.

Finding Zero is harder than it sounds. I swear I made it around the school at least 5 times before I finally gave up. 'Where the heck is that guy?' I asked myself quietly. He is going through that phase of transformation where he probably wants to stay away from people but still. Had he ever thought that someone could help him? I ran into Yuki and Yukiko on my sixth trip around the school building. "Hi Tora!" Yuki said hyperly. "Have you seen Zero?" I signed. "No I haven't sorry" Yuki said.

Yukiko's P.O.V.

"Well there goes Mr. Emo" I said. "By the way Tora, your voice...it's... well not that it sounds like any voice but it's really pretty..."I said quietly. There was a long pause before anyone said anything finally Yuki said, "What are you guys talking about, Yukiko you sound like her lover seriously..." before Yuki could finish her speech I threw her to the ground and said " I'm giving a compliment you got any problem with that Mrs. I-Love Kaname-and-every-body-knows-it, gracious why do you have to be so bloody annoying." After I got off Yuki, she looked like a deflated whoopy cushion that was until Zero arrived looking angry as ever until he saw her on the ground and demanded who was responsible. Nobody said anything for a long time, then Zero helped Yuki up and said " WHOEVER DARES TO TOUCH A HAIR ON HER WILL HAVE THIS" he took out Bloody Rose and pointed it at me "In their head" he finished " What it's not like I did anything" I said, "and anyways did you forget.. I'm a vampire I am not a sitting duck I could break your neck before you can even dare to touch that stupid gun" I breathed out the threat. "Or have you forgotten who killed your family a v-a-m-p-i-r-e Zero." "Well I sure am glad that we got all this threat business taken care of" signed Tora coming in between Zero and I looking as if she had just watched the most stupidest scene ever. "Come on Yukiko our patrol is done" Tora whispered looking at me with seriousness in her eyes. "Fine" I said glad to be finally going home. While Tora and I walked back to our dorms Tora said in that whisper of hers "Seems to me that you like Zero" "What?!" I asked bewildered "who would like that jerk!" "Whatever" Tora said and ran ahead into the black night. I ran to catch up but by then Tora was on her bed music pounding into her ears. The last thing I remembered was a song that could be heard from Tora's music it was quiet then got loud "angel of darkness" it whispered and then I fell into one of those nightmares.

Tora's P.O.V.

My music faded and I turned it off fully planning on going to sleep but a shifting from the other side of the room kept me awake. I left it alone knowing I wouldn't want her to interfere with my sleep peaceful or not. I finally got up and walked over to the bed when she started to mumble. I sat down on the floor next to Yukikos bed with a dull thud. I traced shapes on the cold wooden floor and started singing softly. Yukikos mumbling stopped as her subconscious listened to the words of the song:

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

A single tear rolled down my face my brother Sasuke would sing that to me before bed almost every night. I wiped the tear away I can't think about him the others will smell my tears. A few stray tears fell before I could stop them. I shook my head violently trying to get my brother from my mind. I clutched at my ears. I needed fresh air so like any sane human being I jumped out the window. Landing on my feet I did a flip over the wall and started walking around the grounds. I couldn't smell anything except for my tears so it wasn't a surprise when I bumped into Zero. He turned around and glared at me. "Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" he asked harshly. "Yes I am and I know that please Kiryu-san let me pass" I signed to him not looking him in the eye. He must have smelled my tears for he lifted my head so he could look at my face. I don't know what happened but he let me pass. In that moment his eyes had softened and he Zero Kiryu had let me pass. Granted he stayed beside me the entire time I was walking. We both stayed quiet even though I had many questions I didn't want to ruin our walk. When I finally calmed down I stopped walking and bowed when he turned back to look at me. "Arigato Kiryu-san I'll be going now." I turned and walked back to my room. I was met with a glareing Yukiko when I got back.


End file.
